Poison type
The type (どくタイプ Doku taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. These Pokémon have a natural toxic quality; some directly represent real-world species known for their venom, such as snakes, and some even represent pollution itself. They normally live in caves, marshes or similar places. A very curious fact about Poison-type Pokémon is that some of them resemble ninjas. For example, Koffing is like a smoke ball, Crobat has a ninja's speed and secrecy and Toxicroak has paws that make it resemble a ninja. Some Poison-types also resemble types of pollution. Garbodor represents trash pollution, Weezing represents air pollution and Muk represent sewer pollution. The Poison type is related to the status effects Poisoned and Badly Poisoned, which are produced mostly by Poison-type moves. Famous Poison-type Pokémon Trainers include Koga, fifth Gym Leader of Kanto and now second member of the Indigo League; Janine, Koga's daughter who succeeded her father's position in Kanto; Agatha, the then-third member of the Indigo League (her main type is Ghost, but all of her Pokémon are Poison-type as well); and Roxie, second Gym Leader in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. Also, most villain teams in the games have Poison-type Pokémon, along with Dark types. Poison-type moves *There are 23 Poison-type moves. **In Generation I, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 1 move was introduced. **In Generation III, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 2 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **6 moves are of the type. **9 moves are of the type. **8 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Tough moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **9 moves are of the type. **3 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. List of Poison-type moves Effectiveness of Poison-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Poison type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Poison-type-Pokémon Trainers Poison-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Poison-type-Pokémon Elite Four members Poison type records * Arbok is the tallest Poison type. * Foongus is the smallest Poison type. * Scolipede is the heaviest Poison type. * Gastly and Haunter are the lightest Poison types. Poison-type Pokémon 66 Pokémon are Poison type. (8.23% of all Pokémon) Pure Poison-type Pokémon 15 Pokémon are pure Poison type. (22.73% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Primary Poison-type Pokémon 19 Pokémon are primary Poison type. (28.79% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Secondary Poison-type Pokémon 32 Pokémon are secondary Poison type. (48.48% of the Poison-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Poison-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Poison type. Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because fairies represent purity and poison the pollution. *They're strong against the type because trees and plants are damaged by the pollution and toxins, such as insecticides. *They're weak against the type because earthen and sandy features neutralize and mitigate the toxicity of poisons, making them less effective. *They're weak against the type because mind can't be poisoned. Poison acts over the body, and the mind is superior to the body, while Psychic-type attacks are mental. *They resist the type because when poisoned, a fighter or deportist loses strength. Fighters try to be healthy as most as they can and poisons can make them sick. It could also be said that since some Poison-type Pokémon have a gelatinous body, punches and kicks cushions the impact. *They were strong against the type in Generation I because of insecticides, toxins that killed bugs. However, since Generation II, the Bug type resists them because many insects have developed resistance to some insecticides. *The type resists them because you can't poison someone who's already dead, besides, the spirit doesn't have a physical form, thus toxins can't pass through. *The type resists them because since rocks aren't live creatures, poison can hardly damage them. *The type is immune to them because poisons cannot circulate through or penetrate metals, mainly because they're not organic materials. Trivia *There are no Poison-type Legendary Pokémon that isn't an alternate form. *Most dual Poison-type Pokémon have Bug or Grass as its other type. This reflects how in real life many insects and plants are poisonous. Notes es:Tipo veneno uk:Отруйний тип Category:Pokémon Types Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type moves